Portable utility carts and cabinets are well known for storing and transporting a variety of items, such as audio/video equipment, tool sets and supplies for hotel service employees. Prior art utility carts are typically designed to carry items within the confines of the cart. A need therefore exists for a utility cart which can accommodate carrying a long-handled device, such as a plunger, for example. Additionally, a need exists for a cart that can be conveniently lifted in proximity to the center of gravity of the cart, when necessary.